Out In The Garden
by Vermont Is For Lovers
Summary: What would have happened if Cyrus didn't stop Olivia from meeting Fitz in their secret spot? (Season 1, episode 3, "Hell Hath No Fury")


Olivia pressed her fingers along the silk of her dress down along her waist. She felt beautiful in the dress, which is why she wore it. She knew he would be looking at her most of the night and while she was sure she could wear anything and he would be dazzled, she still wanted to make herself feel beautiful.

Olivia brushed her hair off her shoulders. She was nervous. She had just danced with the President of the United States in front of a crowded room of people eyeing him up and down, and in turn eyeing her up and down. During their dance, she kept her eyes averted from his. Fitz spent most of his energy staring at her and she had to remind him with a demanding whisper that he _must stop looking at her_. His hand rested on her bare back and she could feel heat radiating down her spine. _Why does he do this to me?_

After the dance, Fitz asked her to meet him in their spot. She couldn't possibly – he was the president and they would be a matter of yards away from his wife. She couldn't meet him in the garden and look into his eyes and wonder why he had such a force of gravity that kept her in orbit with him. She couldn't meet him in the garden and press her lips into his and wish it would change everything. She couldn't meet him in the garden and tell him she loved him, despite it all. She just couldn't.

But she did. She walked on the upper balcony of the ballroom, through a corridor, down a flight of stairs, and out a back door that led to the garden. He was standing with his hands in his pockets and his head was tilted up to look at the stars. She stood on the square of pavement just outside the back door and watched him stand in the garden. He didn't know she was there, and part of her wondered if she should turn around and leave. No harm would be done if she left. Fitz would stand there alone and wait for her.

She took a step forward off the pavement and her heel sunk into the damp grass. These were expensive shoes and this was an expensive dress, so she carried the shoes in one hand and held up the bottom hem of her dress with her other hand. She walked around the outer edge of the garden until she was in the opening where the bushes parted to lead into the open area where Fitz was standing.

He turned around.

"I almost didn't come out here," Olivia said. She took a few steps so she was inside the enclosure of the tall bushes.

"But you did," Fitz said, stepping toward her.

"We can't do this. We stopped doing this, we're not _together_," Olivia said, somewhat innerved.

"We did it then and we can do it now," Fitz said, stepping closer to her.

"You can't dance with me in front of a room full of people and expect me to look up at you and pretend that there isn't something between us."

"But there _is_ something between us. Liv, I'm in love with you. You can't punish me for being in love with you."

"We're not on the same team anymore, Fitz."

"Teams? You never left my '_team'_ and you know more than anyone that you were always on my '_team_,' and if it wasn't for this presidency or my marriage, we would be running off somewhere starting the life we should have started a long time ago."

"It can't work like that, you're the President of the United States! You can't leave your wife and be with your mistress," Olivia nearly shouted.

"You're not my mistress – don't you dare discount yourself or what we have," Fitz growled.

"We don't have anything anymore, Fitz," Olivia said through clenched teeth. Fitz looked devastated.

They stood in the garden together without speaking for a few moments.

"Liv," he breathed. He paused and looked helpless. He stepped toward her. "You look so beautiful."

"Thank you, Mr. President."

"Livvy," he whispered, reaching for her hands. He brought one up to his lips and kissed each knuckle. "Say my name."

She looked into his eyes and felt her will collapsing as his lips brushed against her skin.

"Say my name," he said, his breath warm against her ear.

"Fitz…"

He guided her hand to rest on his back and he pulled her close to him with one swift but gentle movement. He held her face in his hands. Her other arm reached up and wrapped around the back of his neck. She absently played with his hair. She was powerless.

"You're the most beautiful thing I have ever seen," he whispered, their faces a breath apart.

"Fitz…we can't. The party, the–"

Before she could finish her thought, he pressed his lips into hers. A wave of warmth crashed into the middle of her as he pulled her face closer into his. His kisses were urgent and without hesitancy. His hands slid down her sides and cupped her bottom to pull her against him. His tongue pushed into her mouth and ran along the edges of her lips. She fell into him, heart first, and kissed back with as much fervor as he had. Her hand on his neck pulled him closer and for a moment she didn't know where her body ended and his began.

He moaned when her tongue made its way into his mouth and he started to pull up her dress.

"Fitz," she said, as if he would stop.

"I need you," he growled.

"We're outside," she breathed as his lips found her neck. She gasped when he kissed just above her collarbone – her weak spot.

Suddenly, Fitz stopped and grabbed her hand, leading her out of the garden. He pulled her toward the back door she came from minutes earlier. When they reached the door, he pulled her against him and spun them both so she was against the door and he was pressed against her. His lips found her ear and he moaned into it, and his hot breath against it sent chills down her spine.

Her hands frantically traced his body as she moaned his name into the night. Fitz was kissing his way down from her ear to her neck to the edge of the fabric of the silk dress that covered her chest. He pushed the fabric aside and kissed the upper crest of her left breast. His hand grazed the side of her breast while the other held her bottom in place against his body and against the door. She could feel his erection pressing against her core.

"Fitz," she moaned, forgetting for a moment that they were outside.

"I need you," he said again, looking up from her breast to meet her eyes. His mouth hung open and he was breathing heavily.

She reached for his belt and he groaned when her fingers grazed the outline of his erection that was pushing tightly against his pants.

"Livvie," he breathed into her ear before nipping at it.

She managed to loosen his belt and slid her hand into his pants, under the band of his boxer shorts. She reached for his throbbing erection and began to stroke it as he continued to breathe heavily into her ear. Her strokes were inhibited by his pants so she used both hands to pull them down so they pooled around his ankles. His erection sprung free and he shivered when she touched it again.

She pushed his shoulders back so she could slide from under him. She slid down the door and onto her knees – dirtying her dress was not on her mind anymore.

"Liv," Fitz moaned when both of her hands wrapped around his pulsing cock. He used both hands to brace himself against the door.

Olivia stroked him for a few moments before she licked the tip of his cock teasingly. She licked again and then drew a line down his shaft with her tongue. He moaned above her.

Slowly, she took him into her mouth. His hand held her head while the other was pressed against the door. She pulled his cock in and out of her mouth laboriously, increasing the size of his erection with each stroke. She continued to move slowly until she heard him beg.

"Livvy – please." With that, she increased her speed and took him into her mouth until his cock hit the back of her throat. She loved having this control over him, to be able to make him weak in the knees. She knew what it took to bring him over the edge, so she slowed her motions when she knew he was getting close. She kissed the tip of his erection before sliding up against the door to meet his eyes.

He stared deep into her eyes with both hands cupping her face. Suddenly and with an alarming amount of force, he kissed her. His hands left her face and began to pull up her dress until it was bunched up around her hips. His left hand slid into her panties and he felt her wetness. She moaned and clenched her eyes shut as his fingers began to circle her clit, slowly at first, and then with increasing speed. He watched her face contort as he did this, and then slowly slipped two fingers inside of her. He moved his fingers in large circles and watched her become undone.

"Livvy," he breathed, watching her face. He kissed her neck as he continued to swirl his fingers inside of her. Her hands were grasping for something to hold onto as she neared so close to the edge. Just like she knew when he was close, he knew when she was close, too. His movements slowed and he pulled his fingers out of her. Her eyes opened and she looked at him with begging eyes.

"Don't stop," she said, pushing his arm back toward her middle.

"You're naughty," he said, smiling mischievously.

Her breath caught in her throat when he tore off her panties. He lifted her higher up against the wall and pressed his erection on her core. She moaned his name and he slowly lowered her onto his throbbing cock.

He pinned her against the wall and began thrusting into her. He buried his face in her bosom and she pulled at his hair and raked her fingers down his back. His thrusts slowed and she looked at him. He looked up at her with a look in his eyes that left her speechless. He drew his cock out of her and held her against the wall, waiting for her to beg.

"Fitz, Fitz, please," she said, losing control.

"What do you want, Olivia?" He growled.

"Fitz, please..."

"What do you want?"

"I want you inside of me," she managed to breathe into his hair and at that moment he thrust deep inside of her and with so much force she thought she might come undone right then. She felt the warmth in her middle spreading outward and she was aware that she was on the edge of a powerful orgasm.

"Hard, Fitz, harder–" she blurted. Fitz nearly lost it when she said this and clenched her ass as he drove himself deeper into her. "I'm going to cum–"

She began to gasp for air and dug her fingers into his back and with just one more thrust she orgasmed fast and hard. Her body quivered against his and he thrust into her as her walls tightened around his cock. He burst into her, orgasming so hard he thought he might collapse. Her quivers began to slow and he shook from the exertion and the powerful orgasm. He looked up at her and she smiled at him. He smiled and kissed her deeply and passionately, savoring every moment he had still inside of her.

He slowly pulled out of her and she slid down the door and onto her feet. She adjusted her dress and he pulled up his pants.

For a few silent moments, they stood outside the White House and looked at the sky. It was a beautiful evening, and while Olivia was somewhat frustrated with herself for caving into him, she knew it was inevitable – he love for her showed know bounds and neither did her love for him.

They stood together in the darkness of the night, Fitz's arms holding Olivia against him.

"We're not over," Fitz said, looking down at her.

"We're not over," Olivia repeated, smiling at him, and for a moment, there was very little she could tell herself that would convince herself otherwise.


End file.
